Lara Croft: Un nuevo comienzo
by tamashi neko
Summary: La intrépida Lara Croft, leyendas y ancestros de distintas regiones del mundo, asuntos por resolver en el pasado y cabos sueltos que atar. Buena combinación, ¿o tal vez no...?
1. Siberia

Holaaa:3 bien, aquí empiezo mi fanfic sobre Lara Croft. No trata sobre ningún videojuego especial pero puede que a lo largo de la historia (no sé de cuantos capitulos la haré... supongo que me dejaré guiar por las visitas y reviews), aparezcan algunas referencias a los juegos originales.

(Por cierto, la letra en **_negrita y cursiva _**debe interpretarse como anotaciones de Lara)

Dadle una pequeña oportunidad, puede que os sorprenda:) y, por favor, no la juzguéis por ser el primer capítulo, los primeros capítulos de mis historias nunca son tan buenos como los siguientes.

Espero que la historia os guste y la disfrutéis^^

~Tamashi Neko

* * *

4.4.2013 - Siberia

_**Tercer día en este infierno helado, en medio de la taiga siberiana; el frío me recorre el espinazo y apenas puedo articular palabras monosílabas. Siento que mis labios morados van a desquebrajarse sin remedio en cualquier momento. El refugio que he logrado construir a base de troncos caídos y ramas no resistirá mucho más.**_

Oigo algo entre los árboles y concentro mi atención en dicho indicio. Tras huir de la****** me siento completamente fuera de lugar. Me he desecho de todos los artilugios que en algún momento me fueron proporcionados para realizar las misiones que me encomendaban. Bueno, de casi todos. Pude salir intacta de allí gracias a mis pistolas gemelas; de no ser por ellas no seguiría con vida. Ahora las llevo cada una en su estuche correspondiente, una a cada lado de mis caderas, en el grueso cinturón que se mantiene sujeto con fuerza por encima de los pantalones impermeables, de estampado militar, los bordes de los cuales se meten en mis resistentes botas de cuero negro, impermeables también.

_**Algo se mueve fuera de mi escondrijo pero no alcanzo a ver de qué se trata.**_

Cuidadosamente me tumbo boca abajo hasta apoyar mi barbilla sobre la nieve. Miro de nuevo tratando de descubrir qué o quién se encontraba tan cerca de mí. ¿Un animal salvaje? ¿O los agentes que llevaban tres eternos días intentando darme caza? ¿Habrá acudido al fin a mí la suerte y aparecerá alguna presa que me permita subsistir?

**Permanezco inmóvil y observo una zarpa hundiéndose en la nieve. No es muy grande, por lo que descarto la presencia de un lobo; a pesar de ésta indicación, puedo confirmar que es, sin lugar a dudas, la pata de un cánido.**

Empiezo a salir prudentemente del refugio con mi mano derecha, desnuda y con los dedos tullidos, sujetando la navaja. No puedo fiarme de nada, ni del ser más insignificante con el que pueda encontrarme.

El anorak blanco me abriga y la capucha me protege levemente del frío. Ahora sólo me falta dar un paso al frente y descubrir al misterioso ser.

Permanezco oculta tras un árbol y, despacio, lo rodeo para encontrarme con un perro: Un husky; tiene un ojo celeste, el otro color café, y me mira suplicando ayuda.

_**El animal cojea; no apoya su pata anterior izquierda. Me veo obligada a cuidar de él. Será una carga más pero como mínimo me hará compañía.**_

En todo el día no he salido del refugio más que para ir a cazar un par de conejos. No servirán para abastecernos a mí y a mi nuevo compañero durante más de una jornada, pero es mejor que nada. Cuando caiga la tarde los despellejaré y limpiaré. Después podremos comer tranquilamente y prepararnos para sobrevivir a otra horrible noche.

_**La carne cruda no es mi manjar favorito, pero es mejor que morir de hambre.**_

El perro no deja de lamerse la pata izquierda y no puedo evitar preocuparme. Siento la necesidad de encargarme de él. Puede que más adelante resulte una gran ayuda para salir con vida de aquí y, sin duda, eso me interesa enormemente.

Examino la extremidad herida y haciendo uso de mis escasos conocimientos sobre animales, diagnostico un esguince.

-Mierda… -susurro. El animal me mira, parece comprenderme e inclina las orejas hacia atrás.

**_Voy a tener que operarlo; si lo hago tendrá alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, si no lo hago ya puedo darlo por muerto ahora mismo_****.**

Rebusco en la mochila y hallo un frasco con anestésico. Había estado guardándolo para poder salir intacta de un posible encuentro con algún depredador. Aún así tomo la decisión de usarlo ahora. Haciendo uso de una aguja sedo al animal; no gasto más que la mitad del contenido del frasco. Es suficiente. Cuando el animal cae en su profundo sueño me dispongo a realizar la intervención. Debo darme prisa.

5.4.2013 - Siberia

Creo que cada noche en Siberia es más fría que la anterior, pero el hecho de que un animal peludo se acurruque junto a ti te ayuda a superar las horas nocturnas.

_**La operación ha salido perfectamente, pero ya que el material del que dispuse para realizarla no era de la mejor cualidad, deberé vigilar al perro hasta que pueda determinar con total seguridad que se ha recuperado por completo.**_

El animal permanece tumbado sobre mí, con sus ojos fijados en los míos. Alzo la mirada: cada vez el techo del refugio se hunde más bajo el peso de la nieve. Necesito encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que resguardarnos. Salgo del escondrijo. El perro trata de levantarse pero no se lo permito.

-¡Shht! ¡Quieto! –tras darle la orden, el animal apoya la cabeza sobre la nieve y espera paciente e inmóvil mi regreso.

_**Acabo de encontrar una cueva perfecta para los dos. Es realmente muy húmeda pero tras inspeccionarla puedo confiar en que ningún depredador habita en ella. Aquí estaremos a salvo.**_

Regreso a por el perro y lo cargo sobre mis hombros; es joven, no pesa demasiado. Cojo la mochila y me dirijo al nuevo refugio.

* * *

Graciaas a los lectorees;)


	2. Siberia (II)

Sigo con el fanfic de Lara Croft. Críticas, sugerencias y demás comentarios en las reviews. ¡Gracias a los lectores!

**Siberia (II)**

* * *

7.4.2013 - Siberia

**Sigo cautiva en este salvaje lugar. Ayer salí prácticamente todo el día de la cueva y pude cazar un reno joven, vulnerable tras ser abandonado por la manada. No es un ejemplar muy grande, pero nos serviría para subsistir durante tres o cuatro días más.**

El perro recupera fuerzas; cada día más que el anterior. Es un animal realmente resistente. No comprendo cómo alguien ha podido abandonarlo a su suerte… en fin, ayer por la noche conseguí al fin encender una fogata; el hecho de estar en una cueva resulta de gran ayuda: nos mantenemos resguardados del frío, la luz del fuego ahuyenta a los depredadores y el calor se concentra a nuestro alrededor. Por fin puedo quitarme el grueso anorak y descubrirme la cara sin temer por morir congelada.

**He conseguido fabricar un par de lanzas. No sé cuantas balas quedan en las pistolas gemelas; tan solo he gastado un par desde que huí. Prefiero usar mi navaja: aunque resulte un tanto más complicado, logro ahorrar la poca munición de la que dispongo.**

Rebusco una vez más en mi mochila. Y mis manos encuentran de nuevo mi teléfono; desbloqueo la pantalla táctil y observo un icono que me indica: "SIN COBERTURA"

-Cómo siempre…

**Miro a Byron (sí, al final le he adjudicado un nombre al husky) y se encuentra tumbado al lado de la hoguera. La luz que desprenden las llamas lo envuelve y su pelaje negro absorbe el calor. **

Aprovecho que está dormido para salir. Voy a intentar encontrar ayuda.

**Tras unas cuatro infernales y heladas horas caminando sin rumbo alguno, encuentro una caseta de madera, medio cubierta por la nieve.**

Me acerco con prudencia y aparto con las manos la nieve amontonada a su alrededor. Logro descubrir aquella construcción abandonada y me dispongo a abrir la puerta.

-Mierda… está cerrada… -la puerta carece de picaporte. Tan sólo se encuentra en ella una cerradura y yo, evidentemente, no tengo la llave. -¿Qué hago ahora…?

**Abro mi mochila y saco de ella un estuche de ganzúas. Tras varios intentos logro forzar la cerradura, pero no puedo empujar la puerta para abrirla.**

-Está bien… -respiro hondo. No es la primera vez que lo hago, pero en la ****** no destacaba especialmente por mi fuerza cuerpo a cuerpo. –uno, dos y… -cargo contra la madera, maciza; en vano. Repito la acción. –uno, dos y… -Aprieto los dientes contra los labios y golpeo con más fuerza la puerta, la cual cede ante el impacto, realmente mayor que el anterior. Saco una de mis pistolas y enciendo la pequeña, pequeñísima linterna que llevo sujeta al tirante derecho de mi mochila. La batería no dura demasiado pero es mejor que caminar a oscuras en un lugar que no conoces.

**Mientras avanzo con ambos brazos estirados, sujetando la pistola, la penumbra a mi alrededor se disipa. A penas entran los rayos de sol a través de las ventanas polvorientas y cubiertas por tablones de madera y las sombras me inquietan. Palpo la pared que tengo a mis espaldas para tratar de encontrar un interruptor que me permita algo de luz.**

-Ajá… -lo encuentro. Pulso el botón y una bombilla, colgada del techo sin ningún tipo de protección, tintinea hasta encenderse. Es una luz muy cálida, a la vez que pobre.

Observo detenidamente todo lo que adorna aquella caseta: Pieles de animales colgadas de la pared, cañas de pescar muy simples apoyadas en las esquinas, rifles de caza en un baúl que no oso cerrar y, lo que más me sorprende, algo oculto bajo una sábana grisácea, que en un principio debía ser blanca.

Apoyo mi mano sobre la tela sucia y con cuidado empiezo a tirar de ella para dejar al descubierto un trineo de madera. Era una pieza simple, antigua, pero resistente al paso del tiempo. Podría ser mi salvación, mi única esperanza de salir de aquí.

**Saco con mucho esfuerzo el trineo de la cabaña. Aprovecho para llevarme algunas de las pieles, más gruesas, recoger algo de leña y cargarlo todo encima. Haciendo uso de una cuerda vieja atada al objeto, tiro del trineo y regreso a la cueva, junto a Byron, quién me espera sentado montando guardia delante del fuego.**

Me quito el anorak, avivo las llamas. Acto seguido me siento en el suelo, junto al perro, mientras me dispongo a idear un plan de huida.

**Podría usar a Byron para tirar del trineo… pienso mientras miro al animal pero no, no quiero que haga demasiados esfuerzos. Su pata está casi en perfectas condiciones pero no tengo intención de correr ningún riesgo respecto a él. **

Acaricio la cabeza del perro mientras alzo la mirada, en busca de una solución.

_También podría hacer uso de algún reno o alce. Cuando pasen cerca podría capturar alguno, atarlo al trineo y usarlo de transporte… pero un reno salvaje… no, no funcionaría._

**Creo que he dado con la solución… no es la más noble, ética ni moral, pero creo que deberé dejar de lado algunos de mis principios para poder salir de aquí.**

No puedo esperar a mañana; demasiado tiempo malgastado. Debo actuar ya, ahora que está oscureciendo. Intento salir de la cueva pero Byron no permite que me vaya sola; me muerde la ropa de abrigo, sujetándome junto a él.

-Byron, tengo que irme, sino moriremos los dos.

Las fauces del husky se mantienen cerradas hasta que cedo.

-Está bien… -el perro sube al trineo, tumbado, lo cubro con varias pieles y salimos.


	3. Siberia (III)

Empezaba a echar de menos subir capítulos de mis historias... y aunque me encante hacerlo me temo que en temporada de exámenes es algo complicado TT^TT

Bueno, pues nada, aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo del fanfic de Lara Croft

Disfrutadlo:) como siempre, estoy atenta a comentarios, críticas y sugerencias en las reviews

* * *

8.4.2013 - Siberia

**Ya ha amanecido… el plan ha sido un completo fracaso. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé dónde estoy. La ventisca de anoche me ha desorientado por completo.**

Byron y yo nos refugiamos bajo un árbol; me siento apoyada en el grueso tronco. Necesito descansar. El dolor apuñala cada uno de mis músculos y siento que soy incapaz de dar un paso más; tal vez lo mejor sea considerar la posibilidad de rendir-se ante la resignación y aceptar que voy a morir en este maldito lugar.

El husky asoma la cabeza bajo las mantas y me mira con sus brillantes ojos; está medio dormido y apenas abre el ojo de iris de cielo. No puedo evitar sonreír e, inconscientemente, me digo _¡para! Estas al borde del abismo. ¿Por qué sonríes?_ Y tan solo entonces vuelvo a adoptar mi aspecto inexpresivo; ni rabia, ni dolor, no quiero sentir nada. Sólo quiero salir de aquí.

**Siempre he sido una mujer fuerte y ahora… ¿lloro? No, ni hablar. Seco las furtivas lágrimas con mi mano desnuda, insensible ya por culpa del frío. **

-Creo que aquí acaba nuestro viaje, chico…

Byron abre, ahora sí, ambos ojos y se levanta despacio. Agarra con fuerza una de las mantas y la arrastra hasta mí lado. Me la echo por encima y ofrezco al perro un lugar junto a mí, debajo de la gruesa tela. Se tumba despacio y apoya la cabeza en mi anorak blanco; cubro su lomo con mi brazo y le acaricio el cuello por debajo de la cabeza; acto seguido la deja caer sobre mi mano y entra en un profundo sueño. Cada vez que lo hace temo que no vuelva a despertarse.

**Necesito dormir, pero no puedo permitírmelo, dejaría a merced de cualquier bestia salvaje mi vida, y lo que es peor, la del husky; aunque quiera ignorarlo, me hiere cada vez más el cansancio que he llegado a acumular durante toda la larguísima noche que he pasado, arrastrando el trineo de madera con Byron encima, buscando alguna señal de vida; y todo ha sido en vano… porqué ahora ni tan solo tenemos un refugio seguro. **

Siento que acabo de sentenciarnos. Lo que más lamento es haber sido la culpable de poner en juego la vida de Byron.

**Me siento la peor persona del mundo. Es irónico, al fin y al cabo, teniendo en cuenta que llevo más de tres años trabajando como asesina en una agencia que, además de arruinar centenares de vidas, ha arruinado la mía propia. Y yo soy la única culpable.**

_Hijos de perra… en cuanto pueda me encargaré de todos y cada uno de ellos. Rutland… y yo que alguna vez confié en él… es cierto que el amor es ciego._

De repente oigo algo. Parecen pisadas, pisadas de… ¿renos, tal vez?, además oigo alguien que va dando voces en ruso. No me muevo. Simplemente espero.

Al rato llega un pastor con un rebaño de renos. Había oído hablar de ellos pero nunca había visto ninguno.

**El hombre alto, vestido con pieles y acompañado de un perro, un husky, igual que Byron (pero mucho más robusto y con pelo más abundante y lustroso), me mira con aire desconfiado y se acerca a mí empuñando un rifle y gritando atrocidades en su idioma.**

Entiendo el ruso pero no tengo ni idea de cómo hablarlo, de modo que callo y observo al hombre.

Retiro mi capucha y dejo al descubierto el pálido aspecto que viste mi rostro desde hace días. Fijo mi incisiva mirada, color café, en el extraño. Él calla, pero no baja el arma.

Su perro se acerca a mí, mostrando los colmillos. Byron despierta en un instante y se encara a él.

-Byron. –susurro, sin mostrar la ansiedad que intentaba invadir mi sistema nervioso.

El animal recula hacia mí, sin dejar de mostrar sus blancos dientes al contrincante.

-Buen chico, quieto. –acto seguido el perro se tumba sobre la nieve, observando incesante al otro animal.

**Decido levantarme. El hombre vuelve a gritarme, ordenando que me siente de nuevo. Ignoro su petición, pero me llevo las manos a la nuca. Él se cuelga el rifle a la espalda y se acerca para cachearme. **

Palpa con sus fuertes manos mi anorak, en busca de armas. Baja por mi cintura y está a punto de tocar mis pistolas gemelas, una a cada lado del cinturón que se sujeta a mi cadera. _Piensa rápido…_

**Alzo la rodilla con fuerza contra su entrepierna. Una vez de rodillas y retorciéndose de dolor le quito el rifle de la espalda. Su fiero perro me ataca, pero golpeo su hocico con la culata del arma antes de que me muerda la pierna.**

Byron se levanta del suelo y lo muerde con fiereza, sujetándolo por el cuello contra el suelo hasta que logra que se rinda y permanezca tumbado mientras yo arreglo las cosas con su dueño.

Cuando el hombre alza la mirada se encuentra encañonado por su propio rifle. Irónico, ¿cierto?

Sigo apuntándolo mientras le pido que se siente. Obedece. Me siento delante de él y le devuelvo el rifle. Acabamos de entendernos.

**Hora de negociar.**

* * *

Graaciiass a los lectorees:3


	4. Siberia (IV)

Uff... cuanto tiempo sin escrivir este Fanfic... tenía olvidada a mi heroína :( pero por fin ha vuelto ^^

Aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, disfrutadlo

Cómo siempre, sigo atenta a críticas comentarios, sugerencias y de más en las reviews :3 (por cierto, me gustaría que comentárais si el formato en el que voy escribiendo la historia es claro, graciaas)

GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES 3

* * *

_**No ha sido fácil llegar a un acuerdo, pero teniendo en cuenta lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser, y lo comprensivo que resultó el extraño, he conseguido un lugar donde alojarme. **_

Estoy sentada ante una chimenea, con Byron a mi lado. Él aún se muestra hostil con el otro perro, Yerik, el cual está tumbado encima de la cama de su dueño. El pequeño refugio es acogedor: cálido, seco… se agradecen estos aspectos. El hombre, llamado Aleksey (o al menos es lo que he sido capaz de entender), ha resultado ser alguien de confianza… lástima que cuando esto acabe vaya a desearme lo peor.

Acabo de percatarme de que hay una pequeña radio encima de una mesa vieja. Puede que mi móvil tenga algo de cobertura. Intento encenderlo pero pronto me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado sin batería.

-Estupendo…

_**Cuando Aleksey sale de la cabaña para ir a comprobar el estado del rebaño, su husky le acompaña. Aprovecho y me levanto. Cojo la radio i la abro. La batería aún está en buenas condiciones.**_

_**Levanto la carcasa de mi móvil y extraigo su batería. Haciendo uso de unos cables i algunos de los conocimientos que adquirí en la agencia, logro cargar mi teléfono y compruebo que sí hay cobertura. Poca, pero la hay…**_

Reparo la radio y la dejo de nuevo en su sitio. No quiero que me echen a patadas del único lugar dónde tengo alguna posibilidad de sobrevivir.

Yerik y Aleksey acaban de entrar de nuevo. Me levanto y salgo, acompañada por Byron. Por suerte no hay viento ni precipitaciones. Eso me tranquiliza.

Saco el móvil del bolsillo y busco en mis contactos:

-W…wi… ¡Aquí está! Winston.

Selecciono su nombre y el teléfono al fin da señal. _¡Bien!_ Una voz grave y suave contesta al otro lado de la línea:

-Residencia Croft. Dígame, ¿quién es?

-¿Winston...?

-¿Es usted, señorita Croft?

-Le tengo dicho que me llame Lara. –suelto una pequeña sonrisa. Añoraba sonreír. –Sí, soy yo.

-Hace mucho que no sé nada de sus actividades.

-Verá, he tenido un… contratiempo, por así decirlo.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?

-En realidad sí… no me gusta pedirle favores pero es importante.

-Adelante, la escucho.

-Tuve un problema en la Agencia y tras una huida improvisada me encuentro en Siberia…

-Santo Dios, ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Por supuesto, tranquilo, no se preocupe. ¿Podría, por favor, podría pedir a alguien que se pusiera en contacto conmigo para proporcionarme información?

-Con "alguien" se refiere usted a…

-Sí.

-Señorita Croft, sabe perfectamente que hace tiempo que decidió dejar de colaborar con usted.

-Cierto, pero si aún permanece un ápice de la confianza que solíamos tenernos, lo comprenderá y me hará este favor. Necesito que lo intente, Winston.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo le llamo.

-Muchísimas gracias. Volveré pronto entonces.

-Espero con afán ese momento. Adiós.

-Adiós.

Acabo la llamada. Me reconforta haber podido oír de nuevo la voz de Winston, Winston Smith… el mayordomo de la familia y mi segundo padre. Era extraño que nos tratáramos de "tú", pues yo le tenía un gran respeto y admiración y él, acostumbrado a tratar de "usted" a mis padres, lo hacía conmigo sin darse cuenta. Se trata de un hombre servicial y afable, de carácter sofisticado e imperturbable. Siempre ha estado al corriente de mis operaciones. Vive en la mansión de mi familia; de hecho, teniendo en cuenta que mis padres usaban gran parte de su tiempo en sus investigaciones arqueológicas, y que él era el único con el que me he criado, él es indiscutiblemente uno más de la familia.

Bajo mi mente de la nube de recuerdos en la que se ha perdido. Miro a Byron.

-Chico, ya falta poco. –acto seguido pone sus patas delanteras sobre mí y me da un lametón. Sonrío de nuevo. Tal vez mi suerte esté a punto de cambiar.


End file.
